1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coated abrasive products, and, more particularly, to coated abrasive products containing both erodable agglomerates and individual abrasive grains.
2. Discussion of the Art
Coated abrasive products comprise a backing having abrasive grains bonded thereto by one or more binders. These binders typically comprise a glutinous or resinous adhesive, and, optionally, additional ingredients. Examples of resinous adhesives include phenolic resins, epoxy resins, urethane resins, acrylate resins, and urea-formaldehyde resins. Examples of typical additives include grinding aids, fillers, wetting agents, surfactants, pigments, coupling agents, and dyes.
It is known that the addition of grinding aids improves the abrading characteristics of coated abrasive products. It is believed that grinding aids significantly affect the chemical and physical processes of abrading to bring about improved performance. Grinding aids are especially effective in abrading stainless steel and exotic metal alloys. In some instances, a coated abrasive product containing a grinding aid in the binder can abrade up to 100% more stainless steel than a corresponding coated abrasive product in which the binder does not contain a grinding aid.
Typically, the binder for a coated abrasive comprises from about 10 to about 50 percent by weight resinous adhesive and from about 50 to about 90 percent by weight grinding aid. If greater amounts of grinding aid are employed, there tends to be an adverse effect on abrading performance, because grinding aids tend to weaken the binder.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a means for utilizing a higher level of grinding aid in a coated abrasive product without significantly reducing the strength of the binder.